The present disclosure relates to the presentation of video in a graphical user interface (GUI).
Software, such as Adobe® Premiere® software by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., USA, can be used to store and arrange video clips. Premiere® software can store multiple video clips on multiple video segments and can facilitate the management of playing video from the video segments using various video content and multiple video sources. The video clips can be arranged in the software to play back video with multiple scenes from the video clips. The software can allow the clips to be arranged in a non-sequential order and can facilitate the use of personalized graphics, text, and visual effects to appear in the video during play back.